Phoenix Wright (JPBrigatti Version)
Please note that this is JPBrigatti's version of this character. There is also HighLifeCola's version. Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney series and a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros 4. His inclusion can be attributed to his appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and he is considered a joke character by some. Character Description Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who works at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He can almost be considered the mascot of the Ace Attorney games, having appeared in every game in the series thus far. Wright fights for the complete acquittal of his clients, despite all of the evidence that may be stacked against them. He is famous for being able to "turn around" seemingly impossible cases. He doesn't defend clients he knows for a fact are guilty, as proven in Justice for All. Wright is described by many as a lucky person, due to having many misfortunes that would kill a normal person, but surviving. For examplee, he has fallen off of a 40 foot high burning bridge, and fallen into a river famous for washing away it's victims, and got off with nothing except a cold. Wright has become famous for his trademarked "Objection" text bubble. He recently appeared in the fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, despite never showing any fighting prowes. It is mainly for this reason that he appears (as mainly a joke character) in Super Smash Bros. IV. In Super Smash Bros. IV Wright appears in Super Smash Bros. IV as a playable and secret character. His appearance is based on the first Ace Attorney. He is voiced by Sam Riegel, the same guy that voiced him in UMvC3. How to Unlock *Play 200 brawls *Use the starter characters at least once in Versus Mode. Doing any of these things will require to defeat Phoenix Wright in a Brawl on The Courtroom. Attributes Phoenix Wright is an unorthodox fighter that lacks any real range, power, and speed in most of his moves, and fights his opponents without actually fighting them. However, he is a thinker, and not a fighter. A Wright player is forced to think, and use his moves strategically. Wright also has a unique "Evidence" system which can power up his side special, Take That, to one of the most powerful moves in the game. Wright "collects" evidence by landing special moves and grabs. There is a meter above Wright's character portrait to show how much evidence he has. When he is KO'd his evidence does not reset. His down special, Evidence Catch, can store energy projectiles for Wright to use later. This move sees less use though, because Objection blocks every projectile. One area that Phoenix Wright excels in is edge guarding. His Jab and Fsmash are great at stoping below the edge recoveries. Objection can be used to turn people around like Mario's Cape to stop them from recovering. While not often used, Wright's ftilt can be used to push people away from the edge for more safe onstage edge guarding with it's windbox. Wright's fair and nair are great for off stage edge guarding. However, while he has many tools that make him a decent edge guarder, his recovery overall is poor, with Hold It being punishable if it misses. Wright can use hold it again if it connects though, but with Hold It not helping his edge guard game very much, this won't see much use. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Wright rapidly searches his evidence files, throwing paper everywhere. *'Forward:' Wright sneezes. This move generates a windbox. Based on his sneezing launcher attack from UMvC3, and the first case of Trials and Tribulations, where a younger Wright has a cold. *'Up:' Wright throws the "Thinker" statue upward nonchalantly *'Down: '''Wright takes out measuring tape, and pulls it out a short distance, then puts it away. *'Dash Attack:' Wright trips forward. *'Forward Smash:' Wright throws 3 sheets of paper. The first two papers combo into the third, which has above average knockback. This is loosely based on his paper tossing move from UMvC3. *'Up Smash: Wright punches the air with joy. *'''Down Smash: Wright pulls out his desk, and slams his arms on it. Getting hit by the desk traps opponents. This is mostly identical to his desk slam animation in court. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Wright looks at a sheet of paper. High knockback and high speed makes this good for edgeguarding. *'Forward Air:' Wright shows his opponent a piece of paper. *'Back Air:' Wright quickly points behind him. *'Up Air:' Wright brushes his hair. *'Down Air:' Air Trip. This puts Wright into tumble state after he flips once. Grabs & Throws Note: All of Wright's throws include him pulling out his Magatama, and a Psyche-Lock appears on the foe. When a direction is inputted, a Take That bubble appears, and launches the opponent in the direction pressed, with the exception of down throw, which lifts the grabbed opponent away from Wright, and sends them diagonally away from Wright. He has no grab pummel, by the way. Other Moves *'Ledge Attack:' Wright throws his hands in the air, as a celebration for his lucky escape. *'Get Up Attack:' Wright stands up quickly, coming to a realization. Special Moves Taunts *'Up: '''Wright crosses his arms, shakes his head and grins. *'Down:Wright pulls out an stake of papers, taps them and declares: "You're out of luck!". *'''Side: '''Wright does his classic objection pose. Selection Sound Wright says: "I'll defend you!" On-Screen Appearance Wright walks through a door (same model as the original courtroom door). Cheer '''Mr. Wright! Mr. Wright! Mr. Wright! Victory Poses *Wright rubs his head while Maya throws confetti around him. *Wright takes a cup of coffee. *Wright slams his desk and points at the screen, while saying: "You're Guilty!" Losing Pose Wright claps at the winner, as sweat runs through his face. Event Matches *'Event No. 30: Newcomers!:' You fight the newcomers to the Super Smash Bros series. *'Event No. 25: Turnabout for Tomorrow:' As Phoenix Wright, you fight another Phoenix Wright using the phantom costume. Beating this event will unlock the song UNKNOWN, for The Courtroom stage. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wq1jknZp0ic *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyqAgewtlT0 (0:09 - 0:14) Costumes Default Costume (w/colors) Alternate Costume Ideas WrightALT1.png|Wright's "Feenie" Costume. WrightALT2.png|Wright, after he lost his Attorney's Badge WrightALT3.png|The Phantom, a international spy, impersonating Wright. Trophy Description Wright has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. ''Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who specializes in criminal law. Although he has encountered several extremely difficult and mysterious cases, he has overcome overwhelming odds and turned the cases around for every one of his clients. *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (DS) *Ace Attorney: Justice For All (DS) Raiden's Smash Taunt Gallery Wright.png|Wright's normal appearance. 185px-S naruhodo00 bm nomip s naruhodo00 bm nomipout.png|Wright's Full Body. Trivia *Ironically enough, Wright (a defense attorney) has a defense oriented playstyle. *The sprites used in Wright's Final Smash are ripped directly from the Ace Attorney games, right down to the background. *Phoenix Wright is the second character from Capcom to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Brothers 4: the first being Mega Man. *Phoenix Wright is by far the only character that doesn't know how to fight at all. Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney Series Category:JPBrigatti